


Those Damn Witches: Rewrite

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bunker, Curses, Fuck Or Die, Helpful buddies, Incest, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Mpreg, Multi, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Season/Series 09, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Versatile Castiel, Versatile Dean Winchester, Versatile Sam Winchester, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Sam and Dean find a hunt that turns out to be witches. Dean gets cursed. Sam doesn’t know what to do so he calls Cas.Soooo I already wrote a story like this but I never finished it. I have new ideas for my original but I also don’t wanna mess up my original posting of this hence this rewrite.





	1. One

Dean enters the bunker’s library, where Sam already has been for the past hour. He sets a cup of coffee next to Sam then sits down, sipping on his own coffee. The robe he found in the bunker is wrapped around him, making Dean feel like he’s wrapped in a cloud. There’s a few minutes of silence until Dean speaks up. “So you find a case yet?” 

 

Sam’s eyes snap up to where Dean’s sitting, surprise etched across his face. “Didn’t know you were there.” Sam glances over at the coffee and downs it in gulp. “I might’ve found something. It’s thin.” 

 

Dean shrugs and takes another sip. “Hit me. I’ll decide if it’s a case.” 

 

“There’s a small town in Ohio. Occupants are somehow having all their wishes came true. There’s a newspaper article here about this family who won the lottery, a guy who skipped up the corporate ladder like 5 steps, and a lady who was previously infertile but just recently gave birth to triplets.” Sam looks over at his big brother and sits back, relaxing finally. “Like I said it’s thin. They could all be coincidences or chalked up to the miracle of science or pure luck.” 

 

Dean sighs and downs the rest of his coffee. “Sounds witch-y. Or could be a crossroad demon. We should check it out.” Dean stands and grabs Sam’s discarded cup. “Get ready, Baby takes off in an hour!”

 

An hour later, Dean’s shoving their duffles and weapons in his trunk. Sam finally makes his appearance, his nose still buried in a book. “Samantha,” Dean barks, causing Sam to whip his head up and throw him a bitch face. “What are you researching? You found us a case already.” Dean closes the trunk and yanks the book out of Sam’s hands.  _ Ancient Curses  _ reads the chapter title. “Oh come on. Are you serious, man?” Dean throws the book on top of Sam’s seat. 

 

“I’m sorry. I need to find someway to get that thing off your arm!” Sam folds himself to fit into the Impala and closes his door. Dean watches him open the damn book again. 

 

Dean gets into the driver’s seat and peels out of the Men of Letters’ garage. They ride in silence for awhile, the anger and tension building. Night comes and Dean’s eyes start to droop. He pulls into the parking lot of the next motel he sees, only four hours away from Ohio at this point. Sam gives him a confused look. “Why’re we stopping? I could drive the last four hours and let you sleep.” Dean stays silent. He throws a random credit card onto Sam’s lap and gets out of the car, slamming the door hard. Sam winces and climbs out. He glances back at Dean but heads inside the motel’s office. “Hey,” he throws the desk clerk a smile. She smiles warmly back, tucking her gray hair behind her ear. “One room for one night please. Two queens.” He slides the card across the desk and waits while the clerk checks him in. He glances outside at Dean who’s leaning against his car, impatiently waiting. 

 

The lady slides the card back to Sam. “Have a good night, Mr. Guster!” She smiles wide at him and he returns the gesture. He grabs the keys to the room and heads back to the car. He gives Dean the key who immediately leaves him for the room. Sam grabs his own stuff and follows Dean, only to have the door slammed in his face. 

 

He kicks at the door, his hands full. “Dammit, Dean! Stop being an asshole!” The door opens roughly and Sam is pulled inside. Dean slams the door closed again and without word, he locks himself in the bathroom. Sam lets Dean’s anger roll off him and he strips to his boxers. He prepares the room, pouring salt across the door and the small window next to the door. Once he feels the entrance are properly protected, he climbs into bed, sighing at the softness of the bed. Minutes pass by. Sam’s trying to wait for Dean to come out of the bathroom but he’s just taking so long. He falls asleep listening to the sound of running water. 

 

In the bathroom, Dean starts the shower and strips himself quickly. He leans against the wall as he waits for the water to heat up. The tension of an upcoming fight with Sam swells in his belly. He steps into the shower and lets the scorching hot water cascade down his body. Dean feels his muscles relax under the heat and steam. He quickly washes himself, watching as his skin turns pink. He quickly ‘cleans the pipes,” as he calls it. It’s been weeks since his last hookup. 

 

He pulls on his boxers and finally come back out into the room. He glances at the clock.  _ I’ve been in there for almost 2 hours.  _ He looks over at Sam, fast asleep and snoring softly. Dean climbs into bed and turns the last light off, enveloping the room in darkness. Dean twists and turns until he finds a comfortable spot, facing his little brother. He drifts off to sleep, listening to Sam’s breathing.  _ Safe and alive.  _


	2. Two

Sam’s the first to wake in the morning. He quickly glances at the clock and winces when he reads the time.  _ 4:30am.  _ He sneaks a peek over at his big brother to make sure he’s okay. He watches his chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm, indicating he’s in a deep sleep. Sam quietly gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom, gently closing the door. He turns on the light and winces as the light burns his eyes. He takes a second to adjust then goes to the mirror. He studies his face, the bags under his eyes and the bruises littering his face. “I need more sleep, dammit.” He starts the shower but hops in before it even gets warm. He lets the water cascade down his body, his eyes closed and thoughts swimming. He touches his arm, right where the Mark Of Cain would be if he was Dean. Dean’s face when he picked up the blade is forever etched in his mind. 

 

He’s snatched out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opens. “Dean?” Sam wonders out loud, berating himself for not bringing a gun into the bathroom. “Is that you?” Sam slowly grabs the bar of soap that Dean left for him last night. “Hello?” 

 

Suddenly the shower curtain is thrown open, blasting cold air directly onto Sam’s warm, wet skin. “Hiya Sammy!” Dean shouts cheerfully, laughing as Sam scrambles to cover himself up. His smile is too wide for this early in the morning. “Did I scare ya?” 

 

“Yes, you ass!” Sam grabs the water hose and sprays Dean directly in his face. It’s Sam’s turn to double over in laughter as Dean sputters around the water. “That’s what you get!” Sam closes the curtain around himself again and stands under the water to get warm. “What the hell do you want, Dean?” Sam starts to finally clean himself now that he knows he’s not in danger. 

 

“Gotta piss. Heard you in here and wanted to prank you!” Dean laughs but goes to the bathroom. He flushes the toilet, the water instantly going ice cold. 

 

“FUCK! Dean!” Sam jumps out of the way of the cold water, tripping over his own clothes. He falls, headfirst, onto Dean’s feet. “Seriously dude?” He looks up at his brother who has the biggest smirk on his face. 

 

“That wasn’t planned. But boy am I glad it happened. You looked ridiculous flopping around like that!” Sam rolls his eyes and swats his brothers legs, who jumps out of the way just in time. “Nice ass, little brother.” Dean mumbles on his way out. Sam gets up and finishes his shower, Dean’s last words kicking around in his head. Sam hops out of the shower and dries off. Only then does he realize, Dean’s taken his clean clothes with him when he left. 

 

“Dean!” Sam wraps the towel around his waist and barrels into the next room. “Where the fuck are my clothes?!” Dean looks up from the laptop in fake surprise. 

 

“I dunno. I didn’t do anything.” Dean tries his hardest to hide the smirk. Sam crosses his arms and gives Dean his hardest bitch face. After the bitch face doesn’t work, Sam switches to the puppy dog eyes. Dean’s resolve to prank his brother again crumbles. “Fine, I’ll get your clothes.” Dean leaves the hotel room and comes back in with an armful of Sam’s clothes. He throws them on the bed, his face straining to hide another smirk. 

 

Sam immediately grabs the clothes but yelps when they’re in his hands. “They’re freezing!” Dean throws his head back in laughter. “You jerk.” 

 

“Bitch,” Dean instantly responds. “Pack up, Baby’s leaving in 20.” Dean goes back outside, with his duffel and not even a minute later, Sam hears Dean working on his car. Sam throws on his clothes and shoves his stuff into his bag. He packs up the rest of their stuff and heads to the Impala. “Four hours to Ohio. Baby’s fueled up. Let’s hurry and gank this witch. Or demon. Whatever it is.” Sam organizes the trunk and the backseat then gets in his seat. Dean falls into his seat next and starts the car, smiling at the purring of the car. “That’s my girl.” Dean starts driving, blaring some music. After a few minutes of being lullabied by the vibration of the car, Sam falls asleep. 

 

Four hours later, Sam wakes up with a start and a pain in his chest. “Did ya really have to slap me in the chest? Give me a heart attack, why don’t you.” Dean chuckles and gets out of the car.

 

“Grab our shit. I’ll check us in.” Dean heads into the main office of the motel. “Hey, how ya doing?” He smiles at the young lady working the register. She giggles softly and looks down embarrassed. “One room, please. Two queens.” 

 

The girl types something into the computer. Her face pales. “I’m sorry, sir. We only have one room left. It’s a king bed only.” Dean swallows the groan.  _ It’s not this girl’s fault,  _ he thinks. 

 

“We’ll take it,” he says with a smile. He slides the credit card to her. She gives him a grateful smile that he didn’t complain. She checks him in and hands him his card and two keys back. “Room 302. Have a good day!” She says cheerfully. Dean gives her another smile before going out to his brother. 

 

“Bad news. Only had one room left with a king bed.” Dean tosses the second key to his brother. “We can share or one of us can sleep on the floor.” He grabs his bags then finally looks at his brother. Sam’s staring into the trunk, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar. “Hello? Earth to Sammy.” Dean snaps his fingers in front of Sam’s face. 

 

Sam comes back to earth and looks over at at his brother. “We’re sharing. I definitely am not sleeping on any damn floor tonight.” He slams the trunk closed and follows Dean inside. When Dean flips on the light, both brothers stop short. The room is pink, with rose petals strewn about. “Holy shit. Dean, this is a motel honeymoon suite.” 

 

Dean rolls his eyes and strolls into the room. “Shut up. It’s not that bad.” He throws his bags on the bed. “Look! The bed vibrates!” He smiles wide and throws himself on the bed. “Turn it on.” 

 

“No,” Sam scoffs and puts their bags in the corner. “Dean, look. They have a big bowl of condoms in the bathroom.” 

 

“I better stock up then!” Dean chuckles and sits up. “Of course, you won’t need them.” A jacket hits Dean square in the face. “I’ll shut up.” Dean settles back into the bed and turns on the vibration. 

 

Sam sits at the table to do some research. An hour later, he’s disturbed by Dean’s loud snoring. “Oh my god.” Sam gets up and punches Dean square in the stomach. Dean awakes with a snort. “I found something. They’re witches, not demons. Quit your snoring. We gotta get going.”

 

“Shit, man. You could be gentler.” The boys pack up, filling their guns with the witch killing bullets. “So what’d you find?” Dean asks as he drives to the location Sam told him. 

 

“So it looks like these witches live by the river that runs straight through the town. The dock has a small cabin next to it. They’re holed up there.” Dean parks far away from the cabin, not wanting to warn the witches of their presence by the hum of the Impala’s engine. Sam and Dean split up, Sam going to the back of the cabin and Dean going to the front. Dean kicks open the front door, surprising the witches that are currently in the middle of a spell. A young lady sits in the corner, tied up with her mouth duct taped. 

 

The witches jump up as Dean shoots at them, knocking over their table. One of them hides behind the knocked over table as Sam stumbles into the room. “Sam! Untie her!” He points to the young lady in the corner. Dean shoots two out of three of witches, square in the heart. He grabs the shirt of the third witch, who was hiding. Just as he yanks her up, she finishes her incantation, a cloud of green smoke surround them. Dean feels a sharp pain in his stomach down to his knees. He nearly buckles. “Undo this!” 

 

She smirks as Sam and the young lady rush out of the room before the smoke reaches them. “It can’t be undone.” 

 

“What’s the spell?” Dean growls, the gun inching closer to her face. “Tell me!” 

 

She tilts her head. “It’s a love spell. Have sex with your soulmate within a week or you’ll burn up from the inside out.” She smirks as Dean points the gun at her heart. “There’s a second part of the spell. But I won’t ruin the surprise.” She snaps her fingers and the gun fires, shooting her directly in the heart. She crumbles to the ground. 

 

Dean sighs and rushes out of the cabin, closing the door behind him to keep the smoke in. “Sam?” 

 

“Here, Dean!” He shouts from the direction of the car. Dean runs over to see Sam bandaging the young lady. “They were gonna use her blood for their spells. Bleed her dry. They did it twice before.” 

 

“They’re dead now. But I’m cursed now,” he says so matter-of-factly that it throws Sam for a loop. 

 

“Cursed?” 

 

“I gotta fuck my soulmate within a week or I burn up and die,” Dean shrugs and gets in the car. They take the girl home, warning her not to tell anyone what she saw. They go back to the motel and collapse on their shared bed. “Fucking witches man.” 

 

Sam chuckles but quickly sobers up. “So you gotta find and have sex with your soulmate? Or you die?” 

 

Dean nods and stretches his arms. “Yep, that’s what the witch said.” Dean keeps the surprise part of the curse to himself. 

 

“So who do you think it is? Cassie? Lisa?” Sam lays on his side, facing his big brother. 

 

“Nah, neither of them. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I’m exhausted. I think the smoke from her spell had weird side effects.” Dean strips to his boxers and climbs under the bed. Sam follows suit, clicking off the light. “Night, Sammy.” 

 

“Night Dean.” 


	3. Three

Dean wakes up hours later, sweating and panting. His skin feels like it’s on fire. His stomach hurts, a deep low pain. He sits up, groaning as a burning pain in his head starts. “Sammy?” He punches at his brother’s side of the bed, hoping to make contact with him. Dean gets up and immediately falls to the floor, his legs like jelly. Dean feels something else strange. He’s hard as can be, almost painfully so. “Sam!” 

 

Sam wakes up with a start. “What?!” It takes him a minute to notice Dean on the floor. “Shit, you alright? What happened?” Sam gets out of bed and goes to Dean’s side, helping him up and sit on the bed. He lays his hand on Dean’s forehead. “You’re burning up.” 

 

Dean groans as his cock throbs painfully and a pang of pain shoots through his stomach. “The curse. It started. You gotta help me! Make me an ice bath. That’ll calm the fever.” Sam nods and gets to work, filling the tub with ice from the motel’s machine. Next, he fills the tub with cold water. 

 

“Dean, it’s ready. You gotta get undressed.” Dean groans and shakes his head. Sam sighs and pushes Dean to his back. He strips Dean of his pants and boxers, hiding a gasp as Dean’s erection slaps onto his stomach. He lifts Dean up and sets him in the bath, cringing as Dean screams from the cold. He leaves Dean in the bath for a few minutes but stays near. When he gets Dean back out and wraps towels around him, he realizes Dean’s erection hasn’t gone down. “You gotta take care of that. It’s gotta hurt.” 

 

Dean groans and rubs at his hair with the towel. “It hurts a lot! I tried to rub one out but I couldn’t...ya know.”

 

Sam checks Dean’s temperature again. “Good, your temps down a bit. You able to stand up?” Dean nods and gets up, with some help from Sam. Sam helps Dean to get dressed and lays him on the bed. “Can I help?” Sam gestures to the tent in Dean’s boxers. “Maybe you can’t do it cause you have the curse. Maybe if another person helps, it’ll lessen the pain.” 

 

Dean looks up at his brother’s concerned face. “Are you serious? You’re my brother.” 

 

“Yes, but this is just like stitching you up after a fight. It’s not sexual. It’s helping!” Without waiting for another word from Dean, he pulls Dean’s boxers down. “Where’s your lube?” 

 

Dean keeps his eyes focused on the ceiling. “God, can’t believe this. Side pocket of my duffle.” Sam quickly grabs it and comes back to his brother. Sam lubes up his hand then wraps his around his brother’s erection. Dean moans and bucks up into Sam’s hand at the first touch. “Fuck. Already feels better than when I tried.” 

 

“Yeah? The witch did say that the only way to get rid of this curse is to do it with your soulmate. So it includes a second person.” Sam starts to move his hand up and down, adding a bit of pressure. This goes on for almost 10 minutes. 

 

“Stop stop,” Dean groans and pushes Sam away. “It’s starting to hurt.” Sam sighs and wipes his hand clean. Dean lays there, his legs and arms spread wide. “It hurts so bad,” he moans in pain. 

 

“I gotta do some research,” Sam murmurs then runs to his laptop. Sam spends three hours doing research while listening to Dean groan and whine in pain. “Dean, I found something. Turns out the curse the witch used is part fertility curse and part sex curse.” 

 

“Fertility curse?!” Dean yells, sitting up straight. “What does that mean?!” 

 

“Well, from what I read there’s two ways to get rid of the curse. One is the way she told you. Sex with your soulmate. The second way is to get pregnant. By anyone.” He looks over at Dean. “The fertility curse is usually not a bad curse. But when combined with the sex curse, it’s deadly.”

 

Dean stays silent for a moment. “So can I get pregnant from sex now?” 

 

Sam nods and gives Dean a sympathetic look. “Yeah, if someone fucks you and...finishes inside you, you could get pregnant. But from what I’ve read, if you get pregnant this curse goes away. Then so does the pregnancy.”

 

“So if someone fucks me and cums inside me, they’ll get me pregnant. Then my curse goes away?” Sam nods along to Dean’s words. “And once the curse goes away, so should the pregnancy?” 

 

“From what I’ve read, yes. But you never know. I mean, the witches curse isn’t an exact match to the one I’m reading about. But it’s close enough to give us a high chance at being right.” 

 

“You do it,” Dean says, matter-of-factly. He looks at his little brother with determination in his eyes. 

 

“What?! No! Are you out of your mind?!” Sam slams his laptop shut. “You’re my brother! I’m not doing that!” 

 

Dean shakes his head. “I’m not letting some guy I don’t know fuck and impregnate me. So it’s either you or Cas. I trust you guys the most. But I don’t know if Cas can even have sex. He’s an angel. So it’s gotta be you!” 

 

The brothers stare at each for a few minutes, neither one of them brave enough to say something. Finally, Sam breaks the silence. “I’ll do it. I’ll try at least. It’s gonna be so weird.” 

 

Dean laughs and shucks his clothes off. “It won’t be weird! You’ve already jerked me off. This is just an extension of that.” He lays back down on the bed, getting comfy and spreading his legs. “Get a move on it, brother. I’m starting to burn up again and I wanna get this over with before I gotta take another ice bath.” Sam gets up and takes his clothes off, walking to the bed. He grabs the lube and puts it near Dean’s hip. “You know how to get a guy ready, Sammy?” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes and slaps Dean’s thigh. “I’ve done with girls before, asswipe.” He grabs hold of Dean’s hops and flips him over to his stomach. “Now stop talking. This is too weird.” Much to Sam’s delight, Dean doesn’t respond. Sam takes a deep breath and steels himself. He spreads Dean’s cheeks slowly, pausing at the low moan Dean lets go. Sam thinks back to his experiences with Jess. He always started with his tongue. “Here goes nothing,” he mumbles and dives in. He gently licks Dean’s hole, pulling away in horror as Dean scrambles away from him. “What?” he asks, innocently as possible. 

 

“Seriously, dude? No eating my ass. Gross.” Dean sits up against the headboard. Just stick your fingers in then your dick. Boom done.” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes but stays where he is. “Jess liked it when I started like that. I’m just doing what I know.” It’s Dean’s turn to roll his eyes but lays back on his stomach. “Will you let me help you and stop bossing me around now?” Dean stays quiet again so Sam takes this as a sign to continue. He grabs the lube and lubes up his fingers. “Relax for me, okay?” Dean nods and takes a deep breath to relax. Sam gently slides in one lubed finger, using his other hand to spread Dean’s cheeks. Sam takes over 10 minutes to sufficiently stretch and lube up Dean. 

 

“Hurry up, Sam! I’m ready!” Dean pleaded. He pushes back against Sam’s hand. Sam slides his fingers out and wraps his hand around his cock. He positions himself and pushes in gently. “Shit,” Dean breathes. “You’re big, Sammy.” 

 

“Is it too much?” Sam asks, worry laced in his voice. He gently lays his hands on Dean’s hips. “Should I stop?” 

 

“Hell no! Just go slow.” Sam slowly pushes the rest of his length in, bottoming out with a moan. Dean grips the sheets hard and buries his face in a blanket. “Don’t move yet,” he mumbles into the pillow but Sam hears him. Sam painstakingly stays still for three minutes until he hears a faint moan from Dean. “I’m good. Move now.” Sam pulls almost all the way out, until only his tip remains. He quickly thrusts back in, tearing a moan from Dean’s lips. “Sammy, hard. I need it hard. I’m not a fucking glass doll.” This is all the encouragement needed for Sam. He fucks into Dean like a man possessed, using all his strength to go as hard as he can. Dean’s screaming into the pillow, his hand under him and jerking himself off. 

 

“Dean, fuck,” Sam moans brokenly. “Close already.”

 

“Yeah, come on. Cum for me, Sammy. Get me pregnant,” Dean mumbles the last words but it hits Sam in the gut. He slams into Dean as deep and hard as he can and paints Dean’s insides white. Dean shudders and releases all over his chest and hand. Sam collapses on top of his big brother, panting hard into the back of his neck. 

 

“You okay?” Sam whispers, fearing any loud noises will the ruin the peaceful post-orgasm moment. Dean nods and buries his quickly reddening face in the pillow. Sam pulls out gently then flips Dean over. Sam runs to the bathroom and wets a washcloth. He comes back and lovingly washes Dean’s hands, stomach and chest. “How do you feel now?” 

 

“I think my fevers broke.” He looks down at his cock. “Erections gone. My stomach and head doesn’t hurt anymore. I think the curse is gone!” Without thinking, Dean lunges forward and captures his brother in a kiss. They didn’t kiss during the sex, Dean was facing away from his brother. Dean pulls away quickly. “Sorry. Wasn’t thinking.” 

 

“Shut up,” Sam pulls him into another kiss, a deep kiss. The kiss lasts a long time, Dean introducing tongue first. They’re pulled away from each other by a deep gravelly voice. 

 

“Hello, Dean. Sam.” 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized the spacing between the paragraphs may be off. But that’s because I’m copying and pasting from where I’ve written everything on google docs. I’ll fix it soon!

“Cas!” Dean shoves Sam off him and covers the both of them up with a blanket. “What the hell are you doing here?” Dean sneaks a glance over at Sam who’s staring sadly at the ground. Dean sneaks a hand under the blanket and squeezes Sam’s hand. 

 

Cas looks between the two brothers. “I heard you call for me.” Cas takes a step forward and looks at Dean. “There’s something different about you.” He tilts his head in confusion. 

 

The brothers look at each with wide eyes. “There’s nothing different about me. You’re crazy.” 

 

Cas whips the blanket off the brothers. “You’re both naked.” He touches Dean’s forehead with one finger. “And you have a low fever.” Dean smacks Cas’ hand away. Cas studies Dean for a minute then turns his attention to a naked Sam. “You two had sex.” He lays his hand on Dean’s chest softly. “And you’re pregnant.” He looks over at Sam. “And I’m assuming you’re the father, given what I flown into.” 

 

“Cas, listen. Dean was cursed by a witch during our hunt yesterday. The lore said sex was the cure. But it said the pregnancy would go away.” Sam grabs his boxers and slides them on, throwing Dean’s boxers at him. “We weren’t...doing it just for the fun of it.” 

 

“It was fun, wasn’t it?” Dean wonders aloud, a smirk on face. 

 

“Shut up, you’re not helping.” Sam gives Dean his patented bitch face. He looks back at Cas. “I know you’re probably super disgusted right now but-“ 

 

“I’m not disgusted,” Cas interrupts. “You did what you had to. But the lore was wrong. A baby cannot just disappear. Dean will carry this baby to full term.” He turns to Dean and smiles wide. “Congratulations!” He turns to Sam next. “And congratulations to you too!” Dean shoves his boxers back on and marches over to Cas. 

 

“What’re you talking about? I’m not carrying a baby for 9 months. What about hunting?!” Dean looks desperately at Sam. “Huh? I can’t hunt with a ginormous belly. And it will be that big cause Gigantor here is the father. Not to mention, I’m a dude! I can’t exactly go to an OBGYN to check on the baby and to give birth!” 

 

Cas shrugs off his trench coat and loosens his tie. “I’ll be able to give ultrasounds. I’ll be the only person to see the baby though.” He hands the coat on a chair and lays his tie on top. He starts to unbutton his dress shirt.

 

“Uh, Cas? Why are you undressing?” Sam queries, his hand gently landing on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

Cas takes off his shirt and gets to work on his pants. “There is also another way to help keep the baby safe. Since Dean doesn’t have a full female reproductive system.” He shucks off his pants and hangs it up on the chair. He’s left in his boxers, socks and shoes. “If I have sex with Dean, the baby will receive some of my angelic grace. The grace will keep the baby safe and healthy, even while you hunt.” He takes off his socks and shoes next, leaving him in the same state of undress as the Winchester brothers. 

 

Sam and Dean share looks for a moment. “Really? I’ll be able to hunt and the baby won’t be harmed?” 

 

Sam grabs Dean’s hand and pulls him into the bathroom and shuts the door. “What’re you doing?!” 

 

“What? I’m not gonna kill the baby. I’ll carry it to full term and then we can give it up for adoption. Maybe give it to Jody or Alex. And if Cas can make sure the baby stays healthy, we should do it!” 

 

Sam sighs and leans against the bathroom door. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “This is crazy. I’m having a baby with my big brother. He’s about to fuck an angel,” Sam murmurs to himself. 

 

“Hey, hey,” Dean whispers and gently takes Sam’s cheek in his hand. “This is crazy. But we’re Winchester’s, damn it. Our lives are always crazy. But we get through it and move on to the next crazy. This is the same. Once this crazy passes, we’ll just move onto the next crazy. But we will get through this.” Dean gives Sam a quick soft kiss. “Now, I am, crazily enough, carrying another Winchester. And I won’t let any harm or craziness come to this Winchester. It’ll be the first Winchester to have a normal life. Got it?” 

 

Sam nods and looks down at his feet. “Are you gonna kick me out of the room now so you can fuck an angel?” Sam can’t help the smile that comes to his lips, the idea ludicrous to him. 

 

Dean laughs softly and lays another soft kiss to Sam’s lips. “You’re not leaving, little brother. I need you to stay and watch.” 

 

“Watch?” Sam asks, incredulously. “No, that’s weird. Too weird. I can’t!” 

 

Dean smiles and pulls Sam into a deep kiss. He whispers against Sam’s lips, “Stay and watch. Then after, I’m gonna give you a little treat.”

 

Sam sighs softly and nods. “Okay, I’ll stay.” The boys walk back out to the room together. Sam lets out a surprise yell when he sees Cas laying on the bed, completely naked. “Oh, it’s weird.” He looks at Dean, pleading for him to let him leave. 

 

“No,” Dean says firmly. “Sit over there and keep an eye on the door. Please?” Sam goes over to the table and sits with his back to the bed. 

 

Dean climbs onto the bed and sits on his knees next to his angel friend. “This is weird, ya know.”

 

Cas chuckles and sits up. “A bit. But don’t worry. You thought sex with your brother would be weird but you ended up enjoying that quite a bit, didn’t you? And you’d do it again and again?” 

 

Dean looks back at Sam, who has visibly tensed up. “Yeah, I definitely would.” Sam tension disappears slowly at Dean’s words. 

 

“So this is just like that. It may be weird and awkward at first but I bet we’ll enjoy it immensely,” Cas smiles and reaches for Dean’s boxers. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Hell yeah,” Dean lets Cas take off his boxers but before Cas can do anything else, Dean pushes him to the bed and climbs over his legs. “Sammy and I were in too much of a hurry to do much foreplay. Well, foreplay for him anyways. He spent  _ forever  _ getting me prepped. I wanted to do this to Sammy. It’d be nice to get some practice first.” 

 

“Dean, what are you-“ Cas gets cut off by his moan as Dean takes half of the angel’s length into his mouth. By this point, hearing Dean talk about him, Sam has stealthily moved to the other side of the table to watch. Dean lays his hand on Cas’ hip to hold him steady as he bobs his head up and down, sucking him as deep as he can go. He hears a rumbly moan from the other side of the room. Dean pulls off with a pop and looks behind him, straight into Sam’s eyes, who now has his hand slowly jerking himself. Dean licks his lips and smirks, turning back to Cas. He gives Cas’ cock and few more thrusts of his hand then pulls away, grabbing the lube. “Do you need to be prepared more?” 

 

Dean chuckles and lubes up the angel’s dick. “I’m good, Castiel. Still nice and loose from my big dicked little brother over there.” Dean straddles Cas’ hips and with some help from Cas, slowly sinks himself onto Cas’ cock. He looks over at his brother as he slowly rides Cas, eyes locked with each other. Sam mouths  _ faster  _ and Dean is quick to comply. He uses his strong legs from years of running after and away from evil and rides Cas faster. Cas takes Dean’s erection into his hand and strokes Dean in rhythm with his bounces. It only takes a few minutes of this before Cas grabs hold of Dean’s hips and releases deep inside him. Dean looks back over at his brother, who mouths  _ cum for me.  _ Dean immediately falls forward in exhaustion and is coming all over his and Cas’ chest. Suddenly, Dean feels a sharp pain in his stomach. “Fuck! Ow!” He lays his hand on his stomach, sitting back on his knees, still straddling Cas. He groans as the pain spreads, turning more into a burning pain. Cas lays his hand on Dean’s stomach. Sam and Dean gasp in unison as Dean’s stomach glows and expands. It expands to the size of a 9 month pregnant woman. Just as fast, the big belly disappears as well as the pain. Dean’s panting hard now. “Cas, what the hell was that?!” He glares at the angel under him, his hand not moving from his stomach.

 

“That was my grace surrounding the babies in a protective bubble. They’ll still get their nutrients from you but they’re protected from any blow to your stomach.” Cas slips out of Dean and uses his angels powers to clean his and Dean’s chest of Dean’s slowly drying semen. 

 

“Wait. Babies?” Sam steps forward, cum dripping from his own chest from the scene he just watched. “There’s more than one in him?” 

 

“Of course,” Cas says as he nonchalantly gets dressed. Dean lays in the bed and stares at the ceiling. “I impregnated him as well. I didn’t know he was still fertile from the curse.” 

 

“So the pain was,” Dean pauses, searching for the right words. 

 

“Was a nephilim forming in your womb, yes.” Cas turns to Dean after he’s gotten dressed. “I will be back soon to check on all four of you.” Right before the brothers’ eyes, Cas disappears. 

 

“The bastard knocked me up and then bounced?! Rude!” Dean gets up from the bed and puts on his boxers. “What’re we gonna do now? I have two of these things inside me. One is part angel!” 

 

Sam shrugs. “I dunno. But I don’t think there is anything we can do.” Sam pauses for a moment then looks at Dean with a sly smile. “Except use condoms from now on so we don’t put any more babies in you.” 

 

Dean barrels into the bathroom, rolling his eyes, clearly not amused. “Or I could fuck you, Sammy. You’re the one who can’t get pregnant. You’re the bottom now!” Dean comes out with a warm wet washcloth and washes Sam’s chest and stomach of his quickly drying cum. He throws the washcloth in the tub. “I was serious about that blowjob, Sammy. I owe you one and you owe me one.” 

 

Sam steps forward with a shit-eating grin. “Do I really owe you one, Dean?” 

 

“Yes, I’m pregnant with your baby. So I deserve a damn blowjob.”

 

“As you wish.” With those words, Sam drops to his knees and takes Dean’s rapidly hardening dick out of his boxers. “I guess I wouldn’t mind being the bottom sometimes.” Sam smiles up at Dean. “We’ll take turns.” He licks Dean’s tip like a lollipop then licks down the length along a vein. He looks up at Dean and smiles. “Pull my hair, big brother. Make me suck your cock.” Dean moans loudly and grabs a chunk of Sam’s hair and gently pries open his little brother’s mouth with his tip. Sam sucks in the tip, moaning as Dean pulls at his hair. He takes Dean further into his mouth, deepthroating him as much as he can. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Dean yells as he feels Sam swallow around him. He pulls Sam’s hair hard, pushing just a tiny bit deeper into Sam’s throat. He bites back a moan as Sam’s throat vibrates from his own moan. “You like getting your hair pulled, Sammy?” Sam looks up at him as he slowly pulls out and off. His lips are swollen and so fuckable. Dean tells him so. 

 

Sam smiles and strokes Dean while he talks. “You wanna fuck these lips, this mouth? Wanna debase your little brother like that?” Dean’s moaning nonstop now, Sam’s words and actions getting him so close. Sam sucks at Dean’s tip and uses his hand to stroke Dean in time with him. Dean screams and uses his control of Sam’s hair to slam himself deep in Sam’s throat. He’s coming so intensely that he starts to shake, his legs going to jelly. He’s able to stand upright just long enough for Sam to swallow everything Dean is giving him. Once Sam pulls off, Dean’s legs give out and he falls back onto his sore ass. Sam chuckles and cleans up a few drops that escaped his mouth. 

 

“God, you’re unbelievable!” Dean pulls Sam in for a deep kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Neither of them pull away until they feel like they’ll pass out from lack of oxygen. “My turn?” 

 

Sam laughs and kisses Dean again. “Rain check.” 

 

Dean looks down at Sam’s lap. “You...without even being touched?” 

 

Sam blushes and shrugs. “What can I say? That was really hot!” 

 

Dean and Sam fall into laughter together for a while, Sam cuddling up close to his big brother. After an hour of cuddling on the floor, Dean stretches and winces in pain. “The floors hurting my ass, dude. I gotta lay in bed for awhile. Also I’m hungry and could use some beer.” He kisses Sam’s neck softly. 

 

Sam laughs softly. “Fine. I’ll go get us food and you some beer.” Sam gets up and helps a sore Dean lay on the bed. Sam cleans himself up and gets dressed. “My lips are still swollen!” He comes out of the bathroom and gives Dean a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll be back.” 

 

Sam heads out the door but not before he hears Dean yell, “Don’t forget pie, Sammy! I need pie!” Sam closes the door with a smile. He doesn’t stop smiling the whole time he’s away from Dean, his lips still tingling and swollen.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHORT AND IM SORRY! I’ve been sick, my fiancé is in the hospital and I’ve been redoing my bedroom. Life’s been busy. But it’s starting to slow down so expect more chapters! This is just a filler tbh.

**Time Jump: 3 Months**

 

Dean is now three months pregnant, his baby bump clearly showing through all his clothes. His natural gait has turned into a slight waddle. Sam finds it intensely adorable but the waddle irritates Dean. He’s only a third of the way through the pregnancy and he already can’t hunt. Sam hunts still, however. “Dean, I said Cas and I can handle this. It’s just vamps! They’re easy! Stay here and rest.” 

 

Dean growls and kicks at the table’s leg. “I want to go with you guys. This is ridiculous. I can hunt!” 

 

“Dean, you can barely walk from your bedroom to the shower room. Just let us handle it.” Sam rubs a small circle on Dean’s bump. “Take care of yourself and the babies.” Sam hesitates, trying to decide if he can give Dean a kiss on the cheek without him flipping out. He decides against it and rushes out to the Impala. 

 

One hour later, Dean’s still alone. Sam’s not answering his phone nor is Cas. Dean sits in the library, nursing a bottle of water and rubbing his bump. He’s entranced in a pregnancy book, studying all the wonderful things that’ll happen to his body. Almost three hours later, he’s pulled from his reading trance by Sam’s voice calling his name. “Dean? Hey Dean!” 

 

“In the library!” Dean downs the last drops of his water bottle as Sam steps into the room. “How’d it go?” Dean looks over Sam, noting a few cuts and a black eye. “A vamp get ya?” 

 

Sam shrugs and sits next to his brother. “Yeah, son of a bitch was hiding behind the door. I came in first so I got the brunt of it. But the whole nest is dead and the house is burnt. So it’s all good.” Sam grabs the book Dean was reading. “Doing some research?” 

 

“Yeah! I didn’t know women in their fourth to seventh month will get super horny. Plus feet swell up like 3 sizes up. It’s crazy.” He leans back and looks over at Sam who’s staring at the pregnancy book. “You okay?” 

 

“Dean, you’re pregnant.” 

 

He stares at Sam in shock. “You’re just now realizing this? Seriously dude.” 

 

“No no,” Sam sits next his big brother. “I mean, you’re really pregnant. There’s gonna be two babies running around this bunker.” He looks over at Dean. We’ll be fathers. Cas will be a father. Holy shit.” 

 

Dean’s eyebrows furrow. “Sam, you’re freaking out. Just breathe.” 

 

“No!” Sam jumps up and backs away from Dean, who’s slowly getting up himself. “No! I can’t! I can’t do this!” Sam turns on his heels and runs out of the bunker as fast as he can, taking the Impala with him. 


	6. Six

Dean stares out into the empty library, at the seat Sam sat in just moments ago. Immediately, he starts saying Cas’ name, whispering it to himself. Cas appears before him, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. “What seems to be the problem, Dean?” He looks around the room, noting the lack of Sam. “Where did Sam go? Grocery run?” 

Dean shakes his head and swallows the sobs that are traveling up his throat. “He left. He freaked out about the babies and left.” When he says the word babies, Dean’s hand rubs his small bump. “You gotta go find him, Cas. Bring him back right away.” Cas nods and disappears again. Dean makes his way to the kitchen and chugs down a bottle of water. His stomach suddenly rumbling reminds him that he hasn’t eaten that day yet. So he decides to satisfy a craving he’s been having. He sets a pot of water to boil then grabs the rest of the ingredients. He grabs a box of Mac and cheese from the cupboard, a bag of bacon bits from the fridge and some leftover beef he cooked a few days ago. After a few minutes the water starts to boil so he pours in the noodles. He sets a timer then goes back into the library for his phone. It’s lit up with a text message from Cas.

**Cas:** Found him. He refuses to come with me. What do I do?

**Dean:** Just drag his ass home. Zap him here if you have to. 

Dean stands by the stove, watching his noodles boil. His thoughts drift off to the few kisses him and Sam have shared since the day he was cursed. A sharp pain tears through Dean’s tummy, catching him off guard. He falls to the ground, trying best he can to protect his bump. However as he falls, his bump hits the edge of a chair that was near him. The pain in his stomach becomes harsher, a deep burning pain. “Sam!” He shouts, knowing nobody is here. He just needs someone. With every excruciating cramp of pain, he crawls to where he left his phone on the kitchen table. He grabs it and calls Sam’s phone. He picks up after only one ring.

“Hello?” It’s Cas, not his little brother. “Dean, Sam won’t listen to me. He’s trying to give me the keys to the Impala.”

“Cas! Shut up and get back here! Something is happening! Somethings wrong with the babies!” Dean screams as the pain changes from a burning pain to a sharp pain, like someone is stabbing him with a million needles. “HURRY!” He hangs up and tosses the phone when another pang shoots through his stomach. Not even a minute later, Cas appears next to him. “Oh Cas!” Dean grabs his coat sleeve. “I thought you said they’d be protected! You lied!”

“They’d be protected by outside forces, like bumps. But this is coming from inside your body. The witch must’ve done the curse wrong and now your body is rejecting the babies, very late in the game,” Cas explains, as calmly as he can past Dean’s screams. “There’s nothing I can do.”

The bunker’s door opens roughly and slams closed. “What the fuck-“ Sam starts off, his voice rough and angry. “Oh my god,” his tone changes to panicked and worried. He rushes down the stairs as fast as his long legs can take him. “Dean?! Oh my god, what happened??” He lifts Dean’s head up to look at him, quickly studying the pain etched into his beautiful features.

“His body is rejecting the babies. The witch messed up her spell when she made it, somehow making Dean’s body revert back to his original form this late.”

Dean turns to look back at Cas but pauses when he sees a pool of blood by his backside. “Oh god, no. Oh god.” Dean collapses into Sam’s arms, sobbing from the pain and the thought that he’s lost his babies. He may have not wanted them before but now that he has them, he doesn’t want to lose them. “Cas, you gotta do something. Please!” He grabs Cas by his coat collar. “Fix this.” Dean’s face hardens, trying to convey his absolute seriousness. Cas disappears again, without even so much of a goodbye. Dean looks back at his brother. “Can you help me to my bed? Then you can go back to whatever you were doing,” Dean says, voice dripping with venom. Sam sighs but stays quiet. He helps Dean slowly walk to his bedroom and helps him lay, comfortably, on his bed.

“Do you need anything? Water? Food?” Sam wonders, as he drapes a blanket over his big brother.

“Got noodles boiling. Take them off please?” Sam runs to do that, cringing at the burnt noodles sticking to the pot. He runs back to Dean as quick as he can, who’s just staring at the ceiling and rubbing his baby bump. “Hey,” Sam whispers, petting Dean’s arm. “It’ll be okay. Cas will fix this.”

“Don’t you have a bar to get back to?” Dean gives Sam his best bitch face and looks away, closing his eyes. Dean takes a deep breath. “Oh. You might wanna get back to that girl that was all over you. She must be really desperate to be wearing that much perfume.”

“I deserve that,” Sam says softly. “I do.”

“No shit, Sherlock. You deserve way worse. Walking out on your pregnant brother like that.” Dean looks back at him. “Go back to your chick,” Dean’s voice gets softer. “You deserve some fun. Been a few months since you last got laid.”

Sam sighs heavily and rubs at his face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I walked out. I was spiraling into a panic and I needed a release.”

“Good for you. Go get that release.” Dean pulls the blanket up over his head, blocking out any sight of Sam. “Cas’ll be back soon. I’ll be fine.”

Surprisingly, Cas appears at that moment, a doctor at his side. “This is Maria, an OBGYN being possessed by an angel. She insists on being called by her vessel’s name. However, she can help.”

Maria slides the blankets down Dean’s body and lays her hand on his bump. “Two babies. Uterus from a curse. Cas is the father of one and Sam is the father of the other. Am I right?”

Dean gulps and tries to sit up. “Yeah, you’re right. Will they be alright?”

She closes her eyes and starts chanting something. Dean exchanges a look with Cas like  _ the fuck is this chick doing?  _ After a minute, Dean feels a freezing cold sensation in his stomach. Maria stops her chanting and the coldness goes away. “Did it work?” Sam asks from his spot by the door.

Maria smiles and pulls the blankets back up over Dean. “They’re healthy. I fixed the witch’s messed up enchantment so now there’s no chance of your body rejecting them again.” Dean feels the weight slide off his shoulders, relief sinking into him. Maria gives Cas her business card. “Call my office soon to set up an appointment for a checkup. And in two months, we can find out the genders!” She smiles wide and leaves after goodbyes.

Cas sits next to Dean on the bed and runs his fingers through his hair. “You’ll have to rest for awhile. I’ll bring you something to eat and drink. Promise you’ll rest?” Cas kisses Dean’s forehead gently. Dean nods and gets comfy. He sneaks a glance over at Sam, who’s still sitting by the door. Sam looks up when he feels Dean’s eyes on him. “Right,” Cas clears his throat. “I’ll be back soon.” He leaves Dean’s room, giving a pointed look at Sam. He closes the door softly behind him.

“Dean-“

“No,” Dean interrupts his brother. “We’re not talking about it. I’ll just get angrier. Leave me alone.” Dean pulls the blanket over his head, effectively ending the conversation.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispers as he slips out of the room. He goes to the kitchen to help Cas. “Do you think he’ll get over it soon?”

Cas looks up at Sam in surprise. “I don’t know. You left because you were panicking about him being pregnant. About what happens after the babies are born. But Dean doesn’t have that luxury to run away from what’s making him stressed. So I guess that’s partially while he’s mad. But he’s also mad that you ran from  _ him.  _ He needs someone with him at all times. I don’t mean that he needs you right by his side every second of the day. But he needs to know that someone is here for him. It’s part of nesting, which is what pregnant women go through. They need to be around ones they love and they try to make a nice home for the baby for when it comes. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Dean’s been cleaning, he bought new pots and pans, and he bought these fancy kitchen appliances. He’s starting to nest and he needs someone here.”

Sam pauses in his cleaning up of Dean’s previous try to cook. “Really? I guess I noticed the new stuff. He bought himself new sheets and pillows and stuff. But you really think that’s why he’s mad?”

“Of course. Have you looked into the empty room next to Dean’s? I think you should. You’ll be surprised.” Cas takes Dean’s food to him, leaving Sam alone in the kitchen.

He finishes cleaning then sneaks past Dean’s room to the empty room next to it. He can hear Cas and Dean muffled talking. He quietly opens the door and steps inside the dark room. He closes the door gently behind him and flicks on the light. He gasps when he sees what Dean’s done. The walls have been painted a soft green, rather than the blank white walls he’s become accustomed to. There’s boxes of different baby furniture placed against the wall, waiting to be put together. He sees two boxes for two cribs, two boxes for two dressers with changing tables on top, and a box for a rocking chair. There’s two small stuffed animals on top of every box, two lions, two penguins, two zebras, two kittens and two puppies. The sight brings a tear to Sam’s eyes. “I wanted to show you this room when I bought everything,” a soft voice behind Sam’s says. “I thought we could build all this stuff together. And the animals were just so cute, I couldn’t resist.” Sam finally turns to look at his brother. “I even bought a few clothes. Just some onesies that I thought were funny.”

Sam jumps up and pulls Dean into a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I panicked but that’s no excuse. I know you probably panic a lot but you can’t leave. I won’t do it again, I promise.” Sam pulls away from the hug and kisses Dean softly at first but quickly deepens the kiss. “I’m sorry,” he whispers against Dean’s lips.

Dean sighs and buries his face in Sam’s neck. “It’s okay. Come watch tv with me?”  

Sam smiles wide and gives Dean a quick peck on the lips. “I’d love to.”


	7. Seven

It takes a whole month for Dean to completely forgive Sam. Every day Sam had to bear Dean chipping away at his guilt with snide comments like  _ are you gonna leave again? _ ’ whenever Sam gets frustrated with something. Every time Sam’s phone would ring, Dean would look up and say  _ is that your girlfriend from the other night?  _ A month of Dean’s constant snide comments has Sam on edge. He decides Dean needs out of the house and rustles up a hunt. “Hey, Dean!” Sam cheerfully starts as he walks into Dean’s room. “I found a hunt. Wanna come along? It’s an easy one, a ghost.” 

 

Dean scoffs as he continues folding the brand new towels he ordered. “Are you kidding? I can’t go on a hunt. I can’t even walk without waddling. You go do it. Like you said, it’s an easy one.” Dean pushes past him to put away the freshly folded towels. “Bring me back some pie, will ya?” Dean calls down the hall. 

 

Sam sighs and goes on the hunt himself, his plan to bond a bit more with failed. Sam and Dean haven’t done except kiss that one night a month ago and honestly, Sam wants more. Dean acts offended every time Sam mentions going to a bar to let off some steam yet every time Sam goes to kiss him, he pulls away. It frustrates Sam. He knows Dean is having a hard time with the whole  _ we’re brothers, soon to be fathers and kinda lovers  _ thing. Sam pushes all that to the side as he heads into the haunted house. 

 

Back at the bunker, Dean is in the babies’ room, starting to hang up some clothes that Jody gave to him as a gift. After he’s done in the babies’ room, he cleans up the mess in the kitchen from breakfast and lunch. He checks the time. It’s been 4 hours since Sam left for the hunt. To pass more time, Dean heads into the shower room and picks his favorite shower stall. It has the best water pressure and the best acoustics. Dean starts singing one of his favorite songs, Traveling Riverside Blues by Led Zeppelin. He comes so engrossed in the song that he doesn’t hear someone step into the shower room. Sam steps into the shower room and sits on a bench, enjoying listening to Dean singing. Once the song changes to Ramble On, Sam strips and sets into the stall behind Dean. 

 

He wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and whispers in his ear. “Hey babe,” he whispers in Dean’s ear, giggling as Dean jumps in surprise at the first contact. Dean pauses in his singing. “Would you like some company?” Sam’s hand rubs at the ever growing baby bump on his big brother’s body. “You’re the hottest pregnant man I’ve ever seen.” 

 

Dean throws his head back in laughter and kisses Sam deeply. “I’m the only pregnant man you’ve seen, you dork.” 

 

“I know I know. But that doesn’t mean you’re not the hottest.” Sam turns off the shower and pulls Dean out of the stall. He helps Dean dry off, gently caressing the baby bump. “Can you believe that you have two babies in there?” 

 

Immediately, the smile on Dean’s face disappears. “You gonna freak out now and go to your whore?” 

 

Anger swells up in Sam. “Stop! Stop with that, okay? I’ve said sorry so many times. What can I do to make you completely forgive me?” 

 

Dean looks down at his bump. “I dunno.” He grabs his clothes and quickly puts them on. He chews on his bottom lip as he looks at Sam’s body. “Don’t judge me when I say this.” Dean looks directly into Sam’s eyes. Sam blushes from the direct eye contact and nods his agreement. “I want you to fuck me again.” Sam raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth, about to say something. “No!” Dean holds up one finger. “I have more to say. This stupid pregnancy is messing with my brain. I’ve been thinking,” Dean pauses and mulls over how to say this. “I know I’ve been mean to you since you left to fuck some chick. It’s just...it’s because I don’t want you to fuck anyone but me. And okay, we’re brothers but we’re also having a kid together. So what if this isn’t normal? I mean, nothing about us is normal!” 

 

Sam bites his lip to keep from smiling too huge. “So you’re saying you want us to like...date? Exclusively?” When Dean nods, Sam stops holding back and smiles his widest smile. “Yes! Dean!” He pulls Dean into a giant hug and kisses him deeply. Suddenly, Sam pulls back. “But what about Cas?” 

 

“We can be a throuple if he wants to be a part of this,” Dean smiles. “I honestly would love that. Being in a relationship with the two people I trust most in this world. And with the fathers of my babies.” 

 

Sam smiles and gives Dean another toe-curling kiss. “Come on, I wanna try something.” He grabs his clothes and pulls Dean into Dean’s bedroom. He quickly strips Dean again and throws his clothes across the room. “Lay down on the bed, babe.” Dean blushes brightly when Sam says  _ babe  _ but does what Sam asks. “I know you said that you wanted me to fuck you...but I’ve been planning special for you.” Sam grabs the lube he keeps in his nightstand drawer and climbs onto the bed. He lubes up Dean’s erection and climbs onto his lap, his hands on Dean’s chest. Sam reaches behind himself and gently pulls out the buttplug that’s been nustled inside him for days. 

 

Dean gasps and grabs Sam’s wrist of the hand the plugs in. “Holy shit. You’ve had a plug in you??” 

 

Sam chuckles and lays it on his nightstand. “I’ve had it in for almost a week. Been stretching myself slowly for you,” Sam whispers in Dean’s ear. “Would you like for me to ride you, baby boy?” 

 

Dean moans loudly and bucks up into Sam. “God, yes. Please.” 

 

“I’ll be careful of the babies,” Sam smiles and reaches behind himself to grasp Dean. He positions himself and slowly sinks onto Dean, the stretch a pleasant sensation. Sam moans when Dean’s finally fully seated inside him. “Fuck, this feels good.” He looks down at Dean who has his eyes firmly shut and his bottom lip between his teeth. “Babe,” Sam says softly and touches Dean’s bottom lip, that’s slowly dripping blood. “Are you okay?” 

 

The older brother nods so quickly Sam has a split second fear of his head popping off. “I’m okay, I’m okay. It just feels better than I imagined and I don’t wanna get off too soon.” Sam chuckles and wiggles his hips, tearing a whining moan from Dean. “Seriously, Sammy. I’m already so close.” Sam chuckles and raises his hips a few inches then slams back down. Dean grips the sheets tight and chokes on a scream that caught in his throat. Sam does this a few more times until he feels the tension in Dean’s chest dissipate as Dean releases inside him. He kisses Dean’s chest as Dean pants in his hair. “That was embarrassingly quick.”

 

Sam smiles but stays seated on Dean’s lap, Dean slowly softening inside him. “My turn?” He flashes Dean his best puppy dog eye look. Dean rolls his eyes but caves. He pulls him in for a kiss, hand holding his bump protectively. Sam doesn’t let dean pull out of his yet. Instead, he slowly starts to ride Dean again, coaxing Dean to get hard again. “Come on, old man. Can’t get it up twice for your little brother?” Dean growls and grabs Sam’s hips. He moves Sam at a vicious pace, slamming Sam down into his lap. Sam’s careful to avoid hitting the baby bump. After only a minute of this rough pace and Sam’s teasing words, Dean’s fully hard inside Sam once more. Sam squirms in Dean’s arms. All his squirming changes the trajectory of Dean’s thrusts, making him directly hit Sam’s prostate. The vicious onslaught on his prostate makes Sam come undone, without any touching on his or his brother’s part. Dean stares as Sam paints his baby bump white. The sight of that, combined with Sam’s whines and moans, makes Dean fill Sam up for the second time that night.

 

Sam falls onto the bed, beside Dean, cringing at the sound it makes when Dean is pulled out of him. Dean lazily rolls his head to look at his brother. “Thank you, Sammy.” 

 

Sam smiles and kisses his older brother, turned boyfriend, softly. “Get some rest. I’ll clean us up!” Sam grabs a washcloth and dampens it then returns to the room to clean Dean’s stomach and his own legs. By the time he’s finished, Dean’s snoring softly, his face peaceful. “I love you, big brother,” Sam whispers and kisses Dean’s cheek gently. He goes down and places two kisses on Dean’s stomach. “I love you too babies.” Sam gets himself and Dean under the covers then slowly falls into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this sucks....:/


	8. Eight

**Time Jump: One Month**

 

Dean’s now five months pregnant and his baby bump is giant. Sam definitely can’t keep his eyes and hands off it. Cas has been coming around more, whatever angel business he had obviously over with. 

 

At the moment, Dean’s cooking dinner for all three of them. Sam and Cas are off in the library, reading pregnancy and parenting books. While the water boils, Dean sticks his head into the library. “Guys?” Both Sam and Cas look up at him, their gazes on him suddenly making him nervous. He bites his bottom lip. “I’m five months now. Would there be any way to find out the genders of the babies?” Sam’s eyes widen and Cas looks at him thoughtfully. 

 

“I could call Maria. Have her bring a portable ultrasound here,” Cas says, already taking out his phone. Dean strides over and gives Cas a deep kiss as he dials. Cas pulls away with a smile and leaves the room, already starting to talk to Maria. 

 

Dean turns to Sam, who hasn’t said a word, only staring at Dean in shock. “Sammy? You okay?” Dean lays a hand on Sam’s forehead, checking for a fever. Sam still doesn’t say anything, he just stares straight ahead. 

“I’m just...we could find out the genders today. I’m nervous but excited.” Sam looks up at his older brother and kisses his hand gently. “It’s becoming even more real,” Sam whispers. 

 

Dean chuckles and pulls Sam into a deep kiss. “This has been real as it can be to me for four months now, ever since I started to show. Welcome to the freak out, bud.” Dean kisses Sam’s forehead as Cas strolls back into the room. 

 

“Maria will be here soon. She’s bringing an ultrasound to see how healthy the babies are and to determine their gender.” Cas sits back down and opens his parenting book again.

 

Dean pouts as he looks back at Cas. “Will she take a long time? I’d really like to know. I have names picked out and everything.” 

 

“You do?” Sam smiles and rubs at Dean’s bump. “Tell me?” 

 

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. “Not yet, baby brother. I’m keeping that a secret!” Dean gives Sam a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and going over to Cas. Dean drapes himself across Cas’ lap. “So, how do you feel about this?” 

 

Cas looks up at Dean and smiles. “About what? The babies or your and Sam’s relationship?” 

 

Dean’s face heats up as he looks back at Sam, who’s wearing a smirk. “So you know?” 

 

Cas scoffs and looks between the brothers. “Of course I know. Sam told me and asked if I wanted to make it a...throuple I believed he called it.”

 

“Sammy!” Dean whines and lays his head on Cas’. “So would you want to be part of this...throuple?” 

 

“I sure would. We’re all gonna be parents. Gotta stick together.” 

 

“Damn right!” Sam chimes in from the other side of the table.

 

Suddenly, Maria materializes, holding a machine close to her. She smiles as she takes in the scene. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting any  _ intimate  _ times.” 

 

Dean hops out of Cas’ lap and pulls Maria into a hug. “I’m a hugger these days,” he says as he pulls away. “I’m so ready to find out what I’m having!”

 

“Show me to your room then, Dean.” Dean leads the way, slightly bouncing on his heels as he walks. Sam has never seen Dean this excited over anything remotely medical. “Lay on the bed for me. It’d be wise if you took off your shirt.” Dean complies, stripping off his shirt and laying flat on his back. Maria sets up the machine and squirts some jelly on Dean’s stomach. 

 

“What’s that for?” Sam asks, curiosity getting the best of him. 

 

She smiles over at Sam. “The jelly helps gives us a clearer picture with the machine. It also helps so Dean doesn’t get any discomfort from me moving the wand of the ultrasound around.” She grabs the wand and presses it into Dean’s bump. 

 

Sam winces and moves closer to Dean’s side. “Is that gonna hurt the babies? Pressing them like that?” Dean gives him a look like  _ shut the fuck up.  _

 

Maria chuckles and moves the wand a higher up on his belly. “You’re a curious man. To answer your question, no. Pressing just a little bit like I am doesn’t hurt. The babies are surrounded by amniotic fluid which protects them.” She pauses and blushes then looks at Cas. “Plus they’re angel protected.” 

 

“Oh, duh,” Sam murmurs and looks down embarrassed. Dean gives him a smile and a quick kiss on the lips. Maria moves the wand to the side a bit. “Whoa,” Sam leans in closer. He sees something moving on the screen, fingers reaching out to touch another moving thing. “Is that-?”

 

“Yep,” Maria interrupts him. “Those are one of the babies’ fingers.” She smiles wide at Dean. “The little ones are tricksters. They keep hiding from me!” She moves the wand a little more then clicks on the screen. She moves the wand to the other side of Dean’s bump and after a few minutes, she clicks the screen again. Dean hears the printer in the library start going off. “Do you want to wait until the pictures are printed or should I tell you the genders now?” She looks straight at Dean as she cleans up the jelly. 

 

Dean glances at Sam then back at Maria, biting his lip. “I wanna wait for the pictures.” Maria nods with a bright smile and leaves the room, heading to the library. Cas sits on the side of the bed where Sam isn’t already sitting. Dean looks between the two men then takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I know you two probably wanted to know right away. I just,” 

 

“It’s okay,” Sam interrupts. He kisses Dean’s forehead. “You’re the one who’s giving birth, who’s had the kids inside you for the past 5 months. You can do whatever you want.” 

 

Dean smiles and digs his hands into his pockets. “I want to see the babies as I’m told the genders. I wanna look at their faces.” 

 

Maria comes back into the room, two pictures in her hands. She hands the papers, backwards, to Dean then goes to stand by the door, giving Cas and Sam room to look at the pictures with Dean. Dean turns the paper over, carefully studying the first picture. He can make out a nose and a mouth on the face. The nose looks like Sam’s and the mouth looks like his. The fingers on this baby were clenched into a tiny fist and the baby was stretched out, kind of like he was yawning. “It’s a boy,” Maria says softly. Dean grabs the second paper where there’s another picture of the same baby, in a different position. He sees the little red circle where it shows the baby to be a boy. Sam lets out a quiet gasp and moves in closer. 

 

Dean watches him as he studies the picture just as Dean did the last one. “A boy, Sammy,” Dean whispers, tears coming to his eyes. 

 

Sam chuckles tearfully and looks at Dean. “Another Winchester boy.” 

 

Dean laughs and wipes at his tears then Sam’s. “Oh god, the world will have another Winchester boy.” Dean and Sam fall into giggles,  _ manly giggles.  _

 

“May I?” Cas asks, holding his hand out. Dean hands him both pictures. Cas looks back and forth between both pictures. “This one is definitely your and Sam’s. The half angel baby would look different, have some kind of glow.” 

 

Dean gasps and sits up. He yanks the pictures out of Cas’ hand. “Seriously? This one is biologically Sam’s?” Cas nods and smiles over at Sam. 

 

“Nephalem, when in the womb, have a faint glow that only angels can see. I don’t see any glow on this baby so it must be the one Sam fathered.”  

 

Dean stares at the picture again, the first one where he can see the baby’s nose and mouth. “Well, holy shit. A double Winchester boy.” Sam lets out a loud laugh and buries his face in Dean’s neck. “Oh Sammy. We’re in trouble!” 

 

Maria, still standing at the door, finally speaks up again. “I have two pictures for the other baby. Are you ready?” She steps forward and when Dean nods, she hands them to him. Dean studies the first picture of the two. This baby looked different. The lips were the same as Dean’s but the nose and face structure was different, smaller. This baby’s hands are outstretched, fingers reaching out for something. Dean turns to the next page and looks up at Maria. “It’s a girl,” Maria whispers. “You’ll have one boy and one girl.” Cas’ hand in Dean’s tightens as Maria talks. “The girl is yours, isn’t it Cas?” 

 

Cas nods and takes one of the pictures from Dean’s hands. “I see the faint glow.” 

 

Dean pulls Cas into a deep kiss, messing up the pictures a little bit. Sam gently takes the pictures away to look at. Dean whispers in Cas’ ear. “Can you believe this? You’re gonna have a baby girl.” 

 

“And a baby boy,” Cas whispers and smiles wide. Dean pulls away with a smile then looks to where Maria stood. But she’s not there anymore, the ultrasound machine gone as well. “Guess she wanted to give us some privacy,” Cas chuckles. Dean cuddles into Cas’ side and sits up to whisper in Cas’ ear. Sam watches as Dean whispers something, too low for Sam to hear, into Cas’ ear. When Dean pulls away, Cas nods with a wide smile. “As you wish.” He disappears after a quick kiss. 

 

“What was that about?” Sam asks as he places the pictures in frames to hang in the babies’ room. 

 

“Nothing,” Dean smiles and pulls Sam to him. “So what’re you thinking?” 

 

“I’m thinking we’re in a lot of trouble,” Sam laughs as he runs a hand through Dean’s hair. “A double Winchester boy and half Winchester girl? Oh man. We’ll have our hands full.” 

 

Dean laughs with him and buries his face in Sam’s chest. “Yeah, but I’m happy. We can do it. We stopped the fucking apocalypse a dozen times. Who says we can’t parent?” 

 

Sam pulls Dean in for a deep, passionate kiss. “We can do this.” 

 

“You, me and Cas. It’ll be terrific!” 

  
  



	9. Nine

**Time Jump: 4.5 Months Later**

 

The day started out peaceful. Dean woke up with Sam cuddled into his side and his face buried in his neck. Cas was on the other side of him, watching cartoons with the sound off and subtitles on. Dean was woken up by a sharp pain in his side. Dean tugs on Cas’ shirt. “Hey babe,” Dean whispers. Cas smiles down at him and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “I really gotta go to the bathroom but I don’t wanna wake Sammy up. Can you cuddle him for a bit while I’m gone?” 

 

“Of course, love to.” Cas snaps his fingers and Sam is cuddled against the angel’s side and Dean is standing by the door. 

 

“Thanks,” Dean gives Cas a grateful smile then makes his way to the restroom. Since Dean got into his seventh month of pregnancy, Maria warned against him having sex. Penetrative sex, she added as an afterthought. No strenuous activity for Dean for the last two to three months of his pregnancy. So the throuple had to get a bit creative during these last few months. The discussion of their collective sex lives did not go as smoothly as Dean had hoped. 

 

*~~*

_ They’re in Dean’s bedroom, Dean sitting by the door and Cas and Sam laying on the bed. Sam is stark naked but Cas only has his shirt off. “Seriously, Cas?” Dean says from his position by the door. “A blowjob. You don’t know what that is?”  _

 

_ Cas looks at Dean with wide eyes. “No! I don’t know what the heck there is to blow on on a human body. We don’t make noises like an instrument.”  _

 

_ Sam groans and sits up. “No, you don’t blow on it like an instrument. You suck, like a lollipop. Or lick like an ice cream cone.”  _

 

_ Cas’ eyebrows crease into a confused look. “Then why is it called a blowjob?”  _

 

_ Dean sighs and gets up, groaning at the pain in his lower back. “You’ve never seen me or Sam giving each other one? Dude. You saw that porn.”  _

 

_ “Yes, but the only thing I’ve seen in the mouth is the nipple,” Cas gasps and smiles wide. “Is that a blowjob?” His eyes look between Sam and Dean.  _

 

_ Dean’s head is thrown back in a loud laugh and he pulls Cas in for a deep kiss. “Sammy? Show him what it means.” Dean’s fingers undo Cas’ pants and shoves them down. Sam sinks to his knees in front of Cas as Dean takes his seat again. Cas tilts his head to the side as Sam lips his tip in short, kitten-like licks. “Don’t tease him, Sammy,” Dean says softly.  _

 

_ Cas looks over at where Dean’s sitting, a wide Cheshire Cat smile playing across his face. Sam stops his teasing and sucks Cas’ entire length down his throat, his tongue darting out to make more kitten-like licks. Sam hums low in his throat, the vibrating sensation shooting straight up Cas’ spine. Cas moans loudly and meets Sam’s eyes. Sam winks and pulls off Cas with a pop. “That’s a blowjob?” Cas asks in a whisper.  _

 

_ Sam chuckles and stands up. “Not a full one. But you get the idea.” He pushes Cas down to a laying position on the bed and climbs onto his lap. “You’ve topped with one Winchester. How about the other?” Dean moans loudly from his seat. Both of the men look over at him. “Like that, Dean? Wanna watch your little brother get fucked by an angel?”  _

 

_ “God, yes,” Dean whispers and starts to stroke himself slowly, long arm stretching over his bump. Sam kisses Cas deeply, their lips and teeth crashing against each other’s. The kiss is rough and hurried as Sam rolls a condom onto Cas. An embarrassingly high pitched squeak comes out of Sam as Cas grabs his hips and slams Sam into the mattress. Sam blushes a dark red as Cas smiles up at him. Sam wraps his legs around Cas’ hips and pushes into him, silently begging him to hurry. “Do it, Cas. He’s choking for it,” Dean whispers, now sitting on the side of the bed to get a better look. Cas grabs Sam’s right hip and pushes in. Sam’s stretched and ready for it, been this way for hours so it doesn’t take long for Cas to bottom out. “Rough,” Dean’s voice is coming out gravelly, lust making his voice rough. “Sammy likes it rough, angel. Got that in you?” Dean teases, knowing Sam loves dirty talk.  _

 

_ Sam swears Cas growls in his ear before his hips snap back and drives himself roughly in Sam. Cas sets a rough, fast pace, hitting Sam’s prostate with every thrust. The room is filled with the obscene sounds of skin slapping skin, Sam’s screams and moans and Cas’ heavy breathing. Cas’ thrusts become staggered, no rhythm to them. “Come on, Cas. Gonna come for me? Want you to, need you to,” Sam whispers in his ear. Cas slams in as deep as he can, Sam’s name ripped from his throat. He feels the tension on his groin snap and he comes, buried deep inside Sam. Cas’ hand barely touches Sam’s erection before Sam is coming, painting his and Cas’ stomach in white.  _

 

_ The whole scene is too much for Dean to handle. He comes without touching himself as Sam comes, streaks of white across his baby bump. Cas pulls Sam into a passionate kiss, their tongues tasting each other’s lips. When they pull away, Sam kisses Dean first then pulls away to let Cas have a turn. “So. I see you boys won’t be left unsatisfied while I’m still pregnant. God, that was hot!” Dean laughs and kisses Sam again. “Cas, you bottom next time.”  _

 

_ Cas smiles and wipes at Sam’s and Dean’s stomachs with a wet washcloth he’s snapped into existence. “I have no qualms about that. As long as I get the full blowjob experience one day. From both of you.”  _

 

_ *~~*  _

When Dean comes back into the bedroom after peeing, he’s not surprised to see Sam awake with Cas throat deep inside him. “You guys couldn’t have waited till I got back?” Dean whines and sits on the edge of the bed. “You know I love watching!” 

 

Sam pulls off of Cas with a pop, knowing that Cas is absolutely obsessed with that sound. “Sorry, big bro. I woke up really horny. Had an amazing dream last night. Involved all three of us.” Sam strokes Cas slowly but his hand is gripping him tight. 

 

Dean feels that sharp pain again, this time in the lower part of his baby bump. The pain lasts for a few seconds then he gets relief. “Dean?” Cas’ deep voice snaps Dean’s attention back to his partners. Dean wipes a tear that’s fallen from his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing. Just a small pain!” 

 

Sam’s immediately on his feet and he rushes over to Dean. “Where’s the pain at? Is it quick or does it last for a bit? Comes and goes?” 

 

Dean looks at Sam confused then to Cas, who’s putting his pants back on with a worried face. “Uh, it’s the lower part of my belly. It comes and goes.” 

 

Sam looks to Cas who nods immediately. “On it, calling Maria.” Cas rushes out of the room, his trenchcoat floating behind him like a cape. 

 

“Wait wait,” Dean grabs Sam’s arm. “What the fuck is going on?” 

 

“Labor, Dean. You’re going into labor!” Sam helps Dean sit on the chair by the door then strips the bed of its sheets and blankets. He lays thick towels out over the bed. 

 

“Hang on. But my water hasn’t broken or any of the usual signs.” 

 

“Dean, you’re a male. Maria told me and Cas that you won’t have the same signs as a female. She told us that once you start having contractions, call her right away. She’ll have to do a C-section to get the babies out. Don’t worry, though. Me and Cas will be here every step of the way.” Sam finishes putting the protective materials on the bed and helps Dean to lay on top of it. Dean’s quiet, just staring at the ceiling. “Honey, are you okay?” 

 

Dean sighs and looks over at his brother. “I’m just nervous. I’m having surgery for fucks sake!” 

 

“It’s safe, though Dean. We’ll have our babies soon.” As soon as Sam finishes his sentence, Cas and Maria walk into the room, Cas a nervous smile on his face while Maria is wearing a giant authentic smile. 

 

“Ready to meet your babies, Dean?” Maria slides on some gloves and takes out her supplies. 

 

“Yep. I’m so ready.” 

 

The whole thing was a blur to Dean. He doesn’t remember anything except for when his son was placed on his chest. He remembers looking into his eyes and immediately falling in love. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered to his son. A minute later, his daughter was placed on his chest, right next to her brother. Tears sprang to his eyes as he studied his daughter’s face. “Oh god, they’re both so beautiful.” Dean looks up at the faces of his boyfriends. Sam has nonstop tears streaming down his face. Cas has no tears but Dean can tell that Cas is close to crying. The babies are taken away and Dean whines, begging Maria for his babies back. 

 

She chuckles and has Sam come over to help her. “I have to wash them and wrap them in blankets, hun. Then I’ll clean up and leave you fathers alone.” 

 

Cas gasps and looks at Dean. “The blankets!” He rushes out of the room, towards the babies’ room. 

 

Sam looks back at Dean after he wraps one of the babies in a blanket that Maria provided. “What’s he talking about? Maria got us blankets.” 

 

Cas comes back in the room with a light blue blanket on one arm and a soft yellow blanket on the other arm. “When we found out the genders, Dean sent me to find someone to personalize some blankets for us. Each blanket has the babies’ name on it.” 

 

Maria smiles wide. “So you guys figured out names?” 

 

“Kinda,” Dean answers. “I always knew what the names would be.” He looks sheepishly to Sam. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wanted you to be surprised.” 

 

Sam bites his lip to hold back a stupidly giant smile. “So what’re the names?”

 

Cas hands the baby boy blanket to Maria who then wraps the baby around in it, with the name facing up. She hands him to Sam. He reads the name and his eyes snap up to Dean, more tears spilling out of them. Sam hasn’t really stopped crying the whole day. “Robert Charles,” Dean whispers, his voice shaky. “We can call him Bobby or Charlie. Whatever you wish.” 

 

Sam lets out a tearful chuckle, shaking his head. “It’s perfect. I love the name. It’s so perfect.” Sam places a very gentle kiss on his son’s forehead, letting out another tearful chuckle as Charlie starts to whine. “Here, go to Daddy.” Sam lays Charlie in Dean’s hands who immediately quiets down. “Robert Charles. Charlie for short. I love it.” 

 

Maria interrupts with a tap to Sam’s shoulder. “Ready for this little girl’s name?” 

 

“Oh definitely,” Sam whispers. He takes his baby girl into his arms. This time, Sam sobs into his free hand for a few minutes. Dean rubs his backs soothingly. “Damn you, Dean. You just knew what I wanted, didn’t you?” 

 

Dean smiles and nods. “Yeah, I did. Sammy, meet Mary Jo Ellen Winchester.” 

 

Cas speaks up from the door. “Mary Jo Ellen. I love it, Dean. Mary, Jo and Ellen would be very proud.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks :/


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! If it seems all over the place, I’m sorry. I’m a bit loopy after my dental surgery lmao

**Time Jump: 6 Months**

 

Charlie and Mary Jo are now six months old and are starting to crawl. Sam and Dean are running ragged trying to babyproof the bunker. Cas decided that all three fathers are ready for a small break. He calls Jody, who immediately agrees to babysit for a week, anything for the Winchester boys. 

 

Cas lets her in when she arrives. Sam and Dean are sitting in the kitchen, feeding the babies. “Jody!” Sam gasps and drops the spoon. Mary Jo starts whining and slapping at the table. “Sorry babe,” he whispers to her. He looks back at Jody. “What’re you doing here, Jody?? Everything okay?” 

 

“Boys,” she chuckles and ruffles Sam’s hair. “Castiel called me. I think he’s got something planned for you two!” 

 

Dean finishes feeding Charlie then looks over at Cas. “What do you got planned, babe?” 

 

Cas slides two plane tickets across to each of the brothers. “We’re going on a vacation, to Hawaii! And Dean, I know you hate planes, but I also got you a med that’ll ease your anxiety on the plane. I booked us a hotel room, with an extra extra large bed. It’ll fit all of us, no problem!” 

 

“Even Sammy’s gigantor legs?” 

 

“Even Sam’s long legs will fit,” Cas smiles wide and looks between the brothers. “I called Jody to come babysit.” Cas’ face becomes downcast as the brothers stay silent and just stare at him. “Did I do something bad?” 

 

“I love it. I love it! We’re going!” He jumps up and kisses the angel deeply. 

 

*~~* 

 

They make it to their hotel in Hawaii without much incident. The medicine that Cas got for Dean for the plane didn’t work so Sam and Cas had to comfort Dean and keep him from freaking out the whole time. Dean was exhausted by the time they got to the hotel. He collapsed on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Cas covered him up with a blanket since Dean was shivering a bit. “Sam, was this a mistake? Dean will feel better soon, right?” 

 

Sam chuckles and kisses Cas’ cheek. “He’ll be fine!! He just needs a nap and he’ll be as good as new.” Sam places their suitcases on the bed, carefully so he doesn’t hit Dean. “Help me unpack a bit? I wanna try out the jacuzzi.” Cas looks over at the small looking tub in the corner of the room. 

 

“You’ll be taking a bath, here in front of everyone?” Cas asks, confused. He still helps Sam unpack and finds his own swimsuit. 

 

Sam snatches the swimsuit away from Cas. “It’s not a bath! It’s a jacuzzi! Like a hot tub with bubbles and jets. It’s relaxing but it’s not a bath.” Once Sam puts away a few of their items, he starts stripping his clothes. Cas grabs his swim trunks again, assuming Sam’s getting naked in order to put on his own trunks. Instead, Sam strides over to the jacuzzi and starts the water. He pours a little bit of some purple looking liquid into the water. It takes a few minutes but finally the jacuzzi is full and giving off a wonderful scent. “Gonna join me?” Sam completely throws Cas for a loop when he steps in, naked, and sinks under the water. 

 

Cas looks to his trunks and then to Sam. “If that’s a hot tub, shouldn’t you be wearing trunks? Dean yelled at me when I tried to go in that hot tub a few years ago naked. Said it wasn’t sanitary.” 

 

Sam chuckles and pushes himself to the edge of the tub. “Yes but that wasn’t a private tub. This is. So we can skinny dip! Join me, Cas. Please?” Sam puts on his best puppy dog face. Immediately, Cas cracks and starts to disrobe. He slips into the water next to Sam. 

 

“I’m surprised we both fit.” 

 

The taller one laughs and pulls Cas in for a kiss. “Roomier than it looks! Dean will fit in here too!” Sam presses a button and the jacuzzi starts to buzz and Cas feels something blast against his ass. “Jets!” Sam exclaims when he sees Cas’ face. “They’re wonderful. Like a water massage.” Sam leans his head against the edge and closes his eyes, letting himself relax fully. Cas studies Sam’s features for probably the millionth time. His eyes must be burning a hole through Sam because he opens his eyes. “You alright? Do I got something on me?” 

 

Cas shakes his head with a smile. “No, just like looking at you. Studying you. You and Dean are very interesting.” 

 

Sam slides the angel onto his lap and wraps his arms around securely. “Ya know, when Dean wakes up, we can do something we’ve never done.” 

 

Cas’ eyes narrow. “What do you mean? There’s lots of stuff we’ve never done. I assume you mean sexually?” Sam nods with a deep blush. “For instance, I’ve never bottomed, with you nor Dean. So that’s two. We’ve never properly had a threesome, so that’s three. We’ve never done role play scenes so that’s four.” 

 

“Castiel,” Sam chuckles and kisses him. “I don’t need a full list! What’s something we’ve never done before that you wanna do?” 

 

Cas bites his lip and thinks it’s over. “I want to bottom. But I need you and Dean to be there, touching me and teaching me.” Sam leans forward and captures Cas in a loving, gentle kiss. When they pull away, Sam buries his face in Cas’ neck and slides his hands into his hair. They stay like this for a few minutes until they hear someone clear his throat behind them. “Dean!” 

 

Sam chimes in. “Come join us, Dean! The jets feel amazing on the sore muscles.” 

 

Dean smiles and quickly throws off his clothes. He sinks into the water next to them, with Cas still on Sam’s lap. “I hope I’m not interrupting a private time between you two.” 

 

Sam chuckles and pulls Dean in for a kiss. “No! We’re just discussing something. Wanna tell him?” Sam looks up at Cas who in turn blushes bright red. 

 

“I want to bottom for the both of you, tonight. I’d need lots of teaching, of course. But if I have both of you touching me, I can do it.” 

 

Dean leans forward and kisses the angel deeply. “We’ll ease you in, babe. Don’t worry. For now though?” Dean smirks and pushes him to the other side of the tub. “I wanna watch you two for a bit.” 

 

Cas shakes his head and pulls Dean back. “No, I want to watch you two. I never got to watch you two properly going at it.” Cas smiles and slides off of Sam’s lap then pulls Dean into his spot.

 

The brothers look at each in shock for a few seconds. Sam’s the first to speak up. “I’m so up for it. But what do you wanna do? I mean, I can bottom again but I also really want-“ 

 

Dean shushes Sam and gives him a rough, desperate kiss. “I need you to fuck me, little brother. Been too damn long.” After that, things seem to happen in ultra speed. Before he knows it, Sam’s got Dean leaning over Cas and he’s three fingers deep. “Damn it, Sam! Just do it, I’m ready!” 

 

Sam slicks himself up and starts to push in. “Sam, wait.” Cas grabs his hand and stops him. “You need to wear a c-“ 

 

“Screw that!” Dean pushes back against Sam roughly, groaning at the burn caused by his action. It’s been too long for him to be this reckless. “Sammy, it’s fine. I just, I need you now. Please.” Cas meets Dean’s eyes and he can see the want, the determination and the slight mischief in his eyes. Sam starts to move, giving Dean rough and quick thrusts. He drives as deep into Dean as he can. He sets this quick, punishing pace for only a few minutes until he hits that spot inside of Dean and Dean’s spilling over his own hand, all over Cas, and whispering into Cas’ neck. The squeeze from Dean’s orgasm tips Sam over the edge and he slams into Dean as deep as he can. He collapses on top of Dean’s back for a minute until his brain isn’t so lust-addled. He pulls away and looks at Cas who has a panic look in his eyes. 

 

“What?” Sam pulls out Dean and Dean quickly turns around and gives him a passionate but quick kiss. The kiss distracts Sam for a few moments until Cas puts his hand on Dean’s stomach again. “Oh, shit,” Sam whispers as realization hits him. “Is he?” Cas nods and looks over at Dean who’s smiling happily, laying his head on Cas’ shoulder. “Dean, you’re-“ 

 

“Pregnant again?” Dean chuckles and sits on Cas’ lap. “I know. That’s why I stopped Cas from talking earlier. I wanted it. And now,” Dean looks down at Cas, into his eyes. “It’s your turn, Angel.”

 

*~~* 

 

Later that night, the three of them are settled in bed, munching on some take out from a local pizzeria. The TV is on but nobody is focused on it. Sam and Cas are deep in thought, their eyebrows creased in concentration. Dean is deep in thought as well but he has the widest smile on his face, reaching all the way to his eyes. The tension between the three is palpable and Sam just needs to get it all out in the open. “Dean, you tricked us into getting you pregnant again. We should’ve talked about it beforehand.” 

 

The smile slides right off Dean’s face. “I’m sorry. I just, I want a big family. I want our kids to have plenty of other kids to play with, when they’re not at school. Since, obviously, they’ll never be able to bring any friends back to the bunker. Besides, we have so much space there.” Dean pauses and looks down at the pizza he’s holding. “It was selfish to trick you two. But I love our kids. I want more little Sam’s and little Cas’.” 

 

Sam lunges forward, crashing his lips against Dean’s in a teeth clashing, rough kiss. Dean can taste the saltiness of Sam’s tears from his confession. Sam pulls away and whispers. “I want more little Dean’s running around,” he smiles and pulls Cas close, so he’s not left out. Dean cranes his head back and gives Cas a quick but passionate kiss. “Next time? We’ll need to talk it through.” Dean nods and lays his head back on Cas’ shoulder. 

 

Cas clears his throat and wraps his arms around Dean. He lays a hand on Dean’s stomach gently and closes his eyes. “Two babies,” Cas whispers. 

 

Sam cleans the pizza and pizza boxes off the bed. He shucks all his clothes off then stands at the end of the bed, watching Dean and Cas make out. “Guys?” Sam pulls their attention back to him. “I think this calls for a celebration.” Dean follows Sam’s lead and rips his clothes off, Cas following after him. “Cas?” Sam pulls the angel close. “How do you feel about what we talked earlier?” 

 

Cas looks between the brothers. “I’m ready. You guys will be gentle, right?” 

 

“If it hurts,” Dean responds. “You just tell us and we’ll pause and let you get used to it. And if you want to stop altogether, we will. Promise.” Sam echoes Dean’s promises. 

 

Cas lays down in the middle of the bed as Sam and Dean’s hands touch every part of him. Sam slips his mouth over Cas’ erection as Dean grabs the lube from one of their suitcases. Dean prepares and stretches him as Sam strokes and sucks him. Cas’ brain feels like it’s about to overload, the sensations just too much. Cas grabs Sam’s hair and roughly pulls him up. “M’sorry,” he mumbles and kisses Sam’s neck. “Need kiss. Too much, need kiss.” 

 

“I got you, Cas,” Sam whispers and kisses him deeply. They pull away when Dean’s starts to unwrap a condom, the crinkling of the package catching their attention. 

 

“Kiss him again, Sammy. Relax for me, Cas.” Cas nods and pulls Sam into a rough kiss, his hand around the back of his neck. Dean prepares himself and pushes into Cas, his gasps and whimpers swallowed by Sam. Dean sets a gentle but fast pace as Sam strokes Cas. Cas snaps his fingers and Sam is sitting on his chest, legs wrapped around the angel’s shoulders. “Shit,” Dean groans loudly at the sight in front of him. Cas grinds back against Dean as he takes Sam into his mouth. Dean sets a rougher pace, his thrusts becoming staggered and erratic. Sam and Dean both let out loud moans as they come at the same time. Dean tugs on Cas’ cock a few times then Cas is spilling over Dean’s hand and his own chest. Cas licks up any of Sam’s come he spilled out of his mouth. Dean collapses next to them, slipping out of Cas. “You guys are gonna kill me,” he laughs and pushes Sam off of Cas’ chest. Sam wraps his arms around Cas’ waist as Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ shoulders. “I love you guys. Always.” 

 

“I love you too Dean. Cas, I love you too.” 

 

Cas smiles happily. “I love you both, very very much.”


End file.
